The specification relates to audio reproduction devices. In particular, the specification relates to interacting with audio reproduction devices.
Users can listen to music using a music player and a headset. However, various factors may affect a user's listening experience provided by the headset. For example, surrounding noise in the environment may degrade a user's listening experience.